A Clearer Picture
by woundedhearts
Summary: Zack's always had speical feelings toward Maddie. But when she finally gives him a chance will he find that his heart now belongs to another.  Zaya/Zaddie


A Clearer Picture

* * *

><p>"Maddie please?" Zack managed to choke out while tears continued to flow. "I love you."<p>

"Zack, you've always been very special to me," her heart was breaking but she knew it was time to have this conversation. "I'll never forget all that you've done for me."

She guessed she'd gone a bit too far when she kissed him at the jousting match. But at the moment she wasn't thinking, she just wanted out of that ridicules situation with Prince jeffy, and Zack was the only one who could make that happen.

She never realized that he would take the kiss as more than just a sign of encouragement. But then maybe she should have knowing the feelings he harbored for her.

"You mean so much to me and I do love you," she hesitated for a second before she continued trying to find the right words to say so she wouldn't hurt him further. "But Zack we can never be more than just good friends."

"But you just said you loved me," he cried trying to understand. "Doesn't that count for something."

"And I do, just not in that way. The love we share is a platonic one, filled with sibling affection."

"Not for me," He replied walking over to a nearby chair, "I don't look at you the way I would look at a sister. To me you're the woman I love and want to be with."

"You're so young, you don't understand what you're saying," She told him as she sat down beside him. "Someday you'll find a wonderful girl who will make all your dreams come true. Someone who will give themselves to you completely, but that someone isn't me."

"What about that kiss?" He asked. "You can't just kiss someone like that and not have it mean something."

"Zack, I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Maddie, I'll never get over losing you."

"I have to go," she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure."

She didn't believe him but couldn't keep her ride waiting too much longer. "Bye Zack." She walked down the gangplank and was off the ship and out of his life forever.

"Goodbye Maddie."

* * *

><p>One Year Later...<p>

* * *

><p>Maya Bennett was spending her Saturday at an isolated table in the newly built Aqua Lounge of the ship. She needed to get away from Addison before the other girl drove her nuts. She didn't dislike the girl, quite the opposite she really liked her. What she did dislike however, was her addiction to sweets and the hyperactive affect they had on her.<p>

She had started the ship's program half way through the semester and was doing her best to play catch up in all her classes. But between a part time job, classes all day and the little quiet time she had on the ship, it was becoming a difficult task to accomplish.

As she worked through another mind numbing math problem a blond boy sat down next to her and she inwardly sighed. She would be lying if she didn't admit she enjoyed all the attention she was receiving from him, especially since her feelings for him were definitely more than friendly. But his kind of distraction, in fact any kind of distraction was detrimental to her studies and she again wished there was a quiet place on the ship she could study.

As she thought of the library that was currently under repair because of an odd paint explosion, he took a hold of her book and began to skim through it.

"Zack?" she smiled taking it back. "Do you mind?"

"Why are you studying on a Saturday?" he asked. "A pretty thing like you should be enjoying herself."

"Because this pretty thing, has half a semester's worth of work to finish."

"Ever heard of breaks?" he smiled.

Maya loved that smile the one that could turn her insides to mush. Get a grip she thought to herself, she had problems to solve, mostly algebraic.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"Why we need this junk," he theorized. "Seriously, unless you're planning on being some kind of a wiz like my nerdy brother, all you really need is the basics. You know addition, subtraction, division, multiplication, that stuff."

"Zack, could we have this discussion later?" she pleaded. "I really need to finish."

"Have lunch with me."

"Zack!" she half shouted exasperated. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Come on a couple of sandwiches, maybe some milkshakes than I'll leave you alone."

"I have to finish…"

"You have to eat."

She supposed he had a point. It was almost noon and she hadn't eaten since seven, and even then all she'd grabbed was a quick bagel and some apple juice. She smiled, marked her page and closed her book, wondering if she'd regret this decision later. Grabbing her books and placing them under his arm he then took her by the hand and led her out of the lounge and into the fresh air.

She felt the wind on her face and smiled. She had to admit she was growing to love living on the ocean. Oh she still loved her home in New York, but there was something different about the vast openness of the sea and the relaxed atmosphere that you didn't find in such a big city. As she looked to her companion she realized there was one more thing New York didn't have to offer and her heart skipped a beat.

As they turned a corner they came upon the Sandwich Shack named because the room was decorated like a beach complete with sand and all manner of sea creatures. Of course they were all painted on the walls, but it still looked pretty cool to her way of thinking.

"Two ham and cheese on rye, and two rootbeers, please," Zack told the man behind the counter. When the order was finished he grabbed their tray and they sat down at one of the booths nearby.

"Thanks Zack," she said as they took a seat.

They spent the next hour in comfortable chatter as she told him about her home and he filled her in on what life was like living at the Boston Tipton. She could only imagine what kind of mischief he and his brother had gotten into. She didn't know when the conversation had turned to the opposite sex but it had and she found herself telling him about a couple of crushes she'd had back home and the first boy she'd dated. He in turn told her about Maddie.

It was the first time she'd ever heard the girls name or for that matter anything about her. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he recounted story after story of their misadventures together. She could tell the girl meant a lot to him and wondered just how much. Then he spoke of the last day he'd seen her and she knew that the feelings he harbored for her were more than just a mere crush. A knot twisted in her stomach and suddenly she wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," he stated. "That wasn't fair."

"Of course it was," she replied. "You don't owe me an explanation, we're good friends and friends share things like this."

He must of noticed her cup was empty because he picked it up. "Would you like a refill?"

"No I'm good," she replied not realizing how sad she sounded. "I have to get back to my studies anyway."

"Alright let me walk you back," he offered.

"Sure, I'm sure Addison is still out doing whatever Addison and Woody do."

"Those two have been inseparable for months," he griped.

"I think it's adorable."

"I think it's nauseating."

"Zack!" she chuckled.

"Kidding."

Suddenly they turned a corner and bumped into London. "Hi London," she stated.

"Hi, unimportant people."

"Nice," Zack remarked rolling his eyes. "Where are you headed?"

"To my cabin to inflate the spare mattress."

"Why?"

"Maddie's coming and I am not giving her my bed," she remarked. "She'll give me poor people cooties."

"London there's no such thing as poor people cooties," Maya replied.

"That's what poor people say," she snickered.

"What time is Maddie going to be here?"

Again Maya's stomach twisted into a knot and she wanted to disappear. "Yes, Zack has been telling me all about her. I can't wait to meet her," she sincerely replied.

"Noon, tomorrow."

She could see a small flicker of something pass his eyes, she thought it might have been hope but she wasn't sure. Any thoughts she might have had about them were now fading and that saddened her. She was beginning to care for him and she now wondered if the feeling was one sided.

"My cabin is just around the corner," Maya stated. "I better go," she didn't even give them a chance to reply she simply took her books out of Zack's hands and walked into her cabin shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" London asked. "Zack what did you do?"<p>

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"You always do something," she stated as fact before skipping down the hall and walking into her own room.

Zack stood there for a minute unsure if he should check on Maya. Had he said or done something to upset her? He was about to walk over and knock on her door when his cell phone rang. That little glimmer of hope returned and he hit send.

"Hey sweet thang," he smiled into the phone. "What can I do you for?"

"I just finished talking to London. I'm heading on board for the weekend and thought we might make some plans. Just you and me."

"Alone, together?"

"Yes Zack alone together," Maddie replied. "I've missed you."

Zack wasn't sure what to think about that statement. After all she'd made her feelings perfectly clear the last time they'd seen one another. Still he couldn't help but to reply honestly.

"I've missed you too Maddie, very much."

"I'm glad," he heard her sigh and wondered what exactly was going on.

"Maddie?"

"Zack, I'll be there in the morning to explain everything."

"Alright," he replied hanging up a minute later.

* * *

><p>Zack spent the rest of the day thinking about the phone call. Had she really said she missed him, or was he imagining things? He played with the food on his plate, finally giving up on eating it as he brushed it aside. He was too deep in thought to even realize Cody sat down.<p>

"Earth to Zack, come in Zack?" Cody kidded as he sat down at the table.

"Maddie is coming tomorrow."

Cody suddenly understood the faraway expression, "How do you feel about that?" he asked sympathetically.

"I don't know," he replied. "She said she missed me."

"I think she missed all of us."

"Thanks a lot," Zack stated getting ready to leave.

"No, no wait," Cody said pulling his brother back into his seat. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Cody."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he stated honestly. "I know your last conversation with her really hurt you."

"Thanks Codes but I don't need you to protect me."

"I don't care whether you need me to or not," he replied. "We're brothers and that's what we do."

"Cody."

"Zack, seriously," he stated. "I like Maddie, but you're my brother. Dude, just be careful. Okay?"

Zack smiled giving his brother a playful shove, "will do little brother."

The conversation geared toward other things before returning to the topic of Maddie's visit. "So how is Maya taking the news?" Cody asked his brother. "You've told her about your history with Maddie right?"

"A bit."

"Zack you need to tell her," Cody told him. "You were in love with the girl, you know."

"Fine I'll tell her, but for now let's drop this."

"Why did something happen?"

"No, well kind of, I guess."

"Okay that explains a lot," Cody snickered.

"I told her a few stories about Maddie and she seemed really interested. Then when I walked her back to her cabin we ran into London. London and I started talking about the visit and Maya ran into her room. She seemed upset."

"Well did you try to find out why?"

"Well no," he responded sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I didn't think of it at the time."

"Zack sometimes you amaze me."

"Thanks…I think."

Cody laughed but still felt a bit exasperated with him. The reason Maya had been upset was as plain as the nose on his face. The sparks between his brother and the brown haired beauty weren't lost on anyone who knew them. The happiness he saw on Zack's face whenever she walked into the room was not something he could readily hide. Neither was the sadness that over took his features when Maddie walked into the same room.

He remembered the night Zack had come into his cabin upset and crying. Woody left them alone and Zack had crawled into bed beside him. The only thing he could do was hold his brother while he cried himself to sleep. As much as Zack tried to appear tough and insensitive he knew how deeply hurt he was when it came to the blond haired girl. And somehow Cody found himself wishing she would just stay home.

* * *

><p>London was sitting at her desk filing her nails when there came a knock on the door. "Come in," she called as Maya walked in.<p>

"London can I talk to you?"

"I guess so," the heiress smirked. "There's no one else in the room."

Maya ignored her comment and sat down on the blue trunk at the end of Bailey's bed. She took a deep breath not sure where to start. She didn't want to make her concerns obvious, but at the same time she didn't know how else to phrase it. Then again she did need to take into account who it was she was talking too.

"London I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about Maddie."

"She's poor."

"Okay, I mean, what is she like?"

"She's poor," London said again as if that explained it all.

"London, focus."

"On what?"

"Oh never mind, this is useless," she stated before getting up to leave.

Just as she went to open the door, it opened for her and Bailey walked inside. "Maya hey, what brings you by?"

"I was here to talk to London but, well the conversation didn't quite go the way I wanted it too."

"I see," Bailey told her glancing over at her roommate who was currently polishing her toe nails.

"How about we take a walk?" she asked the other girl.

"Sure," Maya replied as they left the cabin and made their way down the corridor.

"So what is it you need to know?"

"Have you met Maddie?"

"Yes," Bailey replied getting the gist of what was on her friends mind.

She knew Maya and Zack had become close, so it would stand to reason that she would be a bit apprehensive about meeting Maddie. She smiled and looped her arm with the other girls.

"So again, what is it you'd like to know?"

"What's she like?"

"I've only met her once before. But she seemed really nice, really down to earth."

"Is she pretty?" Maya turned her head. She couldn't believe she'd just asked that. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"This is about Zack isn't it?"

"When he told me about her I got the impression that she means a lot to him."

"She does," Bailey replied as a saddened look crossed Maya's features. "At one point very much. But, that was a long time ago, and truthfully the way Cody described it to me. It was very one sided."

"She doesn't like him?"

"Not in that way. He's more like a younger brother to her."

"And to him?"

"I think maybe you should ask him that question."

"I guess so."

"Maya, I don't know too much about their relationship or how he feels about her now. But, I can say that it's pretty obvious the way he feels about you."

"Maybe to you," she sighed.

"Talk to him," Bailey urged. "I think if you do, it maybe surprising what you find."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The next day Zack was standing at the entrance to the gang plank waiting for the blond girl. He switched shifts with one of his co-workers the night before in order to take this morning off and be able to meet her as she boarded. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but as he wiped his wet hands across his jeans once more he wished he wasn't.<p>

Standing there holding a single rose in his hands, he waited, feeling like that eleven year old kid day dreaming of his dream girl. His heart was racing, his throat was dry and he wondered if maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to calm down a bit.

Maybe Cody was right, maybe he should have waited with them on the Sky deck. But he wanted a chance to say hello on his own. To let her know that he had no ill feelings toward her. They were friends, pure and simple, yet there was still that small part of him that wondered what might be now that he was a little bit older. Who was he kidding she'd never see him as anymore then that cute kid who constantly hit on her every chance he could. He was about to give up and head back to the Sky deck when he saw her. That smile still bright as ever as she walked up the gang plank and right toward him.

"Zack," she cried as she ran into his arms. "It's been so long."

"Too long."

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown up Zack."

"I'm glad you noticed."

Maddie smiled at the comment. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Maddie pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. And the butterflies started all over again as Zack accepted the small gesture. Offering her his arm she proudly took it as he guided her down the corridor and toward the sky deck.

"Maddie before we head in there I have something to say."

"Sure."

"About the last time we were together," he told her. "I want you to know I understand."

"Zack, I've been doing some thinking," she replied. "I've been dating around since I left you that morning."

"I don't need to hear this…"

She surprised him by placing a finger to his lips to quiet him down. "You've always been there for me. You've cared even when I wasn't too sure about things. What I'm saying is if you'd like to try a date then I would be happy to oblige."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Zack couldn't help but smile and be curious at the same time. "Wait, why the sudden turn around?" He wasn't sure if he should pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I've been keeping up on all your exploits and your good deeds. Well, the ones your mother knows about. Zack, I was a fool all those years. I'd like to see if maybe something between you and I could work out."

"I'd like to try that too," he said a bit hesitantly.

Every part of him was crying yes, then an image of a brown haired girl with soft eyes crossed his mind and he wondered if it was actually Maddie he was saying yes too. As they rounded the corner and arrived to meet their friends he noticed Maya behind the counter working his old shift. She looked amazing in the warm summer sun and he had to force himself to look away.

"Maddie!"

Everyone rushed over taking their friend into a group hug as he stood by and smiled. He was trying to keep his eyes on Maddie when Maya walked over and introduced herself. Maddie politely said hello to the young girl before returning to his side and taking his arm in hers to the surprise of everyone in attendance. He wanted to be subtle about their impending relationship. But London was anything but.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Zack?" Maddie asked him in question.

"Sorry I mean yes," he replied. "I wasn't sure if it was one date or if it would be more."

"Nice save," Cody snickered.

Zack rolled his eyes at his brother and then looked over to Maya who seemed unfazed by the news. He guessed maybe he was wrong and she didn't feel more then friendship toward him. He wondered why he felt hurt by that realization. He looked over at Maddie who was smiling and smiled back noticing Maya had returned to her position behind the smoothie bar.

"Hey Maddie why don't you and London catch up and we'll talk about our date later," he rushed stumbling over the words. He was sitting at the smoothie bar before she could give him an answer.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maddie and I are going on a date," he said out loud, wondering why he had.

"That's nice Zack, I hope you have a good time."

"That's it."

"What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, I guess," he said rather somberly.

"Here, compliments of the house," she smiled and handed him his favorite drink.

As she did so their fingers brushed together ever so slightly and a warm fuzzy feeling came over them.

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed walking over. "I thought we could go over plans for our date while you help me unpack."

"Oh yeah, sure," he replied never taking his eyes off Maya. "I'll be right there."

"Zack!" Maddie half shouted getting annoyed.

"I mean sorry, let's go," he replied picking up her carry on. "I'll see you later," he told Maya.

Maya nodded while she continued to clear the counter. The group walked over and sat down at the stools.

"Well she's nice," Woody stated. "I wasn't here when she visited the last time. So it's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"You've never seen pictures?"

"No Zack keeps one in his wallet but nowhere else."

Maya walked around the deck trying to ignore all the comments about Maddie and her impending date with Zack. Choosing instead to concentrate on her customers and clearing tables to keep from crying and failing miserably. Finally she excused herself insisting she needed a break and rushed down toward her cabin. Bailey quietly stood and followed her as the rest of the group silently sat for the next few minutes wondering what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile," Maddie told Zack as he gazed out the porthole. "What's been going on?"<p>

"I thought London filled you in?"

"She did with something's," she replied wondering if he was even listening.

She walked up behind Zack and slid her arms around his middle causing him to turn and give her his undivided attention. Yet gazing into those eyes she somehow felt she wasn't the one he was really seeing, a strange thought, but one that didn't leave her. She wasn't sure what made her ask but she had to know. She'd seen the way he watched her, the way his eyes lit up at her smile.

"Zack?"

"Yes."

"Who's Maya?"

"You met her upstairs," he stated. "She works at the smoothie bar with me."

"You know what I mean. Who is she to you?"

"She's…" Zack wasn't sure how to answer that question. Were they friends or more?

"She's what Zack?"

Zack wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "She's a friend, that's all." He pulled her closer to him and Maddie accepted the embrace not completely sure if she believed him.

They held each other in silence for a moment both afraid of revealing their thoughts. They were having trouble finding the feelings they both thought would come so easily.

"I think I'll finish unpacking," Maddie smiled as he slowly let go of her.

"Yeah I think that will be a good idea," Zack replied. "How about I meet up with you when your finished out on the deck."

"That's fine."

Zack nodded and left the room without so much as a goodbye. Maddie sighed and slumped down on the bed as Bailey walked in.

"Hey Maddie I just saw Zack turn the corner," she stated. "I bet your excited about your date tonight."

"Yeah…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course, why?"

"You don't seem very excited."

Maddie wanted to say she was but somehow she couldn't bring herself to form the words, so instead she smiled and returned to unpacking.

Bailey watched her friend for another minute or so. She knew something was bothering her but didn't want to pry. Still she had to wonder if maybe what she guessed was correct. Maybe Zack's feelings for Maddie had moved past love to friendship.

"I think I need some air," Maddie stated before leaving the cabin. "I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>"Hey bro," Cody stated as he came up to stand next to his brother. "Why aren't you and Maddie talking over what your going to do on your date?" When Zack didn't immediately answer Cody pinched his arm.<p>

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"And you couldn't have just said, hi Zack I wanna talk."

"Well yeah but that wouldn't have been any fun."

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Okay Zack, what's with the attitude?" Cody asked his brother.

"It's nothing, dude I'm sorry. This whole thing isn't, I don't know. I should be excited right, I mean about the date?"

"And your not?" Cody surmised. "Come on Zack talk to me."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"You care about her a lot, so it would stand to reason that you think about her all the time."

"I wasn't talking about Maddie."

"Neither was I."

The twins shared a look and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think to everyone but you and Maya."

"Do you think Maya could feel the same way?"

"I don't know try asking her?" Cody advised.

"I can't do that."

"You the famous womanizer. The guy that could get any girl he wanted just with a look. Your telling me your afraid to talk to one girl?"

"She's just not any girl, she's…Maya."

* * *

><p>Maya had just finished her shift at the smoothie bar when she noticed a familiar face glance her way. "If your looking for Zack he's not here."<p>

"Actually I was looking for you."

"Oh."

"Mind if we talk," Maddie stated as she pointed over toward an empty table that sat nearby.

Maya nodded and took a seat.

"Zack is a great guy isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

"When he cares about someone, he cares deeply. Would you agree?"

"Yes," Maya replied not sure where she was headed. "What is this about?"

"Zack has always been a good friend and as a friend he's always made one thing clear."

"What is that?"

"He wanted to be more," Maddie stated noting the slight frown that over took the young girls face. "So when I arrived I decided to give him that chance."

"Okay."

"But, something has changed and I guess I've just now realized it. You want to know what that is."

"If you want to tell me," Maya said sadly.

"You," she stated. "You see he's never looked at me the way he looks at you."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't you?"

"It's common knowledge that he…loves you," Maya sadly stated.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he does," the blond girl smiled. "He loves all his friends, but, he's in love with you," Maddie gave the girl a minute to process what she had just heard. "And I think maybe you might be in love with him too."

"That maybe true on my part, but I think your wrong about one thing. He doesn't love me, not that way."

"No, I think he does but he needs some encouragement. Zack is very guarded when it comes to how he feels. He's actually rather sensitive. He needs to know that if he's going to go out on a limb for you, he won't be rejected."

"So what do I do?"

"You leave that to me," Maddie smiled. "Just do me a favor, be here tonight at eight fifteen."

* * *

><p>At about seven forty five Zack was standing on the deserted sky deck with Cody and Bailey while his brother fixed his tie. "Not so tight."<p>

"Stop complaining," Cody stated finishing up with the piece of fabric.

"This is going to be so romantic," Bailey smiled.

The boys rolled their eyes. "Yeah sure," Zack replied wishing he could just get the dinner over with. "I still don't know how the two of you were roped into serving us."

"We're doing this as a favor for a close friend," Bailey smiled.

"So basically money talks and you two listened."

"Anyhoo, it looks like it's time for you to take your seat," Cody stated as Maddie walked through the door looking extremely beautiful in her baby blue dress.

Bailey ran over holding a menu in her hands. "Miss Fitzpatrick your right on time. Right this way your date will join you at the table."

"Why thank you," Maddie smiled playing along.

After being seated and getting comfortable, their servers left them alone for a bit in order to look over their menus. "So the entire deck to ourselves I'm impressed. How did you manage to pull that one off?"

"Mr. Moseby is at another one of his pocket hanky conventions and so I was able to bribe his assistant to close the sky deck for us tonight."

"Nice," she stated again looking over her menu. "So what do you recommend?"

"Maya…"

"I'm sorry?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, sorry Maya just walked in."

"She did," Maddie smiled turning around and looking over to where the girl was standing. She had to admit, the floor length dress that Maya bowered from her suited her perfectly. She looked breathtaking. And apparently Zack thought the same from the expression on his face. "We should say hello," Before Zack could respond Maddie called the young girl over.

"Hi Maddie, hi Zack," she smiled.

"Hi Maya," Zack replied just above a whisper.

"Hi Maya," Maddie echoed pretending to ignore the way Zack was drooling over the dark haired beauty. "You look nice. What are you up to tonight?"

"I had a date but he cancelled at the last minute so I decided to take a walk instead. I'd forgotten that the sky deck was off limits tonight. I'm sorry. I should go."

"Why, there's plenty of room for another plate."

"But aren't you on a date?"

"I'm sure Zack doesn't mind."

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, please stay," he replied pulling up a seat for her.

"Well alright," Maya replied.

The conversation died down for a few minutes and then Zack spoke up. "So, who was the date with?"

"It isn't important."

"Do I know him?" he asked.

"Not really, he's actually a passenger whose only here for the week."

"Which one?"

"Zack I really don't think…"Maddie began.

"Was it the guy who was draped over the counter today, or the one with his own suite?"

"Zack I really don't think it's any of our business…" Maddie tried again.

"Your right I'm sorry."

Just then Bailey returned to the table holding a pad and pencil. "Maya," she stated pretending to be surprised at the presence of her friend. "What are you doing here, I thought you had a date?"

"He ditched her."

"Zack, he did not ditch me. It so happens his parents needed him."

"For what?"

"I don't know I didn't ask him. Could we please just drop this now?"

"Fine."

Suddenly Maddie placed her fingers to her temples and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Bailey asked.

"I'm fine, just a small headache."

"I'm sorry, those aren't fun. Would you like a glass of water?" Bailey asked to which Maddie nodded. "I'll be right back," Bailey smiled still a bit concerned remembering how Maddie said she suffered from migraines.

"You know I'm not feeling so good I think I'll head back to the cabin."

"Are you okay, is it one of your migraines?" Zack asked a bit worried. "I can walk you back."

"No, don't let me ruin the evening. Why don't you two finish up dinner and I'll catch up with you in the morning."

"Well, I don't know. I feel kind of bad…"

"Zack stay and enjoy yourself. Besides we can do this another time."

The boy looked over at Maya for a second then looked back at Maddie. "If your sure."

"Very," she replied. "Goodnight," she added before leaving the sky deck.

"I hope she's alright," Maya told him.

"She suffers from those headaches a lot."

"You care about her a lot."

"She's always been a great friend."

Unbeknownst to the two occupants sitting at the table, Maddie, Cody and Bailey were behind their curtain watching the entire scene unfold. The smiles on their faces said it all.

Maya's heart filled with joy after hearing that statement. "Just friends?" She asked.

Zack turned to her and smiled. "Just friends." He added while slipping his hand into her long brown hair and pulling it back off her shoulder.

"What am I Zack," Maya whispered her heart beating a mile a minute as she scooted her chair a bit closer to his. "Am I just your friend?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you," he smiled caressing her cheek with his hand. "Do you want to be more than just friends?"

"More then anything."

"Then I guess the only thing left to do is seal the deal."

"Seal the deal?"

"Seal the deal," the three in the back gave one another disbelieving looks. "Nice one liner, Zack," Cody whispered making the others quietly snicker.

"Yup seal the deal," he smirked as he leaned in to give his girl a kiss only to be surprised when she beat him to the punch. With her arms around his neck and her lips against his the night was definitely deemed a huge success.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Maddie…"

"Who do you think planned all this?"

"Really?" he grinned. "So this was all a trick to get me to spill the beans."

"Of course."

"Then Maya."

"Yes Zack," she replied.

"I love and adore you," he whispered before connecting his lips to hers once more.

The kiss continued to the sound of cheers in the background. Making them separate with a smile.

"So about this guy?"

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" She demanded pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

* * *

><p>An: All finished. Another one posted and quite a few more to go. I love fan fiction. :)<p> 


End file.
